Collision of Colours
by Blooming-Stars
Summary: The one in which Bakugou's the hot-tempered jock with an allergy to falling in love. Uraraka's the girl next door who can't seem to fall out of love. They made absolutely no sense together and yet, sometimes the universe knows better. And it all starts with a love letter. Or the tatbilb AU no one asked for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bnha, if I did, the female characters would get more screen time.

 **Rating:** M due to excessive swearing and underage drinking.

 **Dedication:** I'm dedicating this work to my beautiful sister (znebixnebula) who has supported me greatly in writing this chapter.

 **Author's notes:** Hey y'all! This story is obviously Kacchako and is going to loosely follow the book: To all the boys I've loved before. I hope you'll like my bnha adaption of it. This is going to feature lots of rare pair friendships and a mild amount of Kirimina and Todomomo with a dash of Kamijirou. This first chapter is a kind of a prologue as it shows you where Bakugou and Uraraka are before the plot really starts. Happy reading!

* * *

Ochako's parents were out for the night on one of their rare date nights leaving her in the company of her girlfriends.

She sat beside Tsuyu on the bar stools lining the kitchen counter. The counter top was covered in flour and littered with multicoloured cupcakes. She had decided to throw a small going away party for Tsuyu the day before her flight to America.

Although, it was partially a coping method for her own loss. Tsuyu was the anchor that kept her afloat. Without her keeping Ochako going steady in the waves of change, she was afraid she would drown.

As the two of them sat comfortably, _inhaling_ more than eating cupcakes while scrolling through Instagram like every Friday night. It didn't seem like their lives were about to change. But they were.

"Ochako? You okay?" Tsuyu poked her cheek. The concerned furrow of her brow made guilt churn in her stomach.

This wasn't about her. Tsuyu was the one about to leave everything she knew. She could no longer have heavenly milkshakes at the Wild, Wild Pussycats diner. Or hear coach All Might announce his presence before entering a room. Or go swimming at their favourite waterhole.

This was not the time or place for her selfishness. Instead of making Tsu feel bad, Uraraka needed to make her feel excited over the new turn her life was taking.

She slapped her cheeks with her palms and grinned with new determination. "Sorry, just spaced out. What were you saying?"

"I don't really get why people get so excited about sports games," Tsuyu repeated, holding her phone up to show them a picture of a beaming Mina sitting in the middle of Sero and Kirishima on the bleachers at their school.

"They were probably excited about the party at Kaminari's house after the game," Uraraka stood up to get some cans of pop. "Its all Mina-san's been tweeting about for the past week."

While she wasn't familiar with them apart from the occasional group project, they _were_ the popular crowd. Even people like her - who had no interest in parties and doing adventurous activities with large groups of people - kept up with their lives. Simply because it was entertaining really.

"I meant generally," Tsuyu freed some cans from her spilling grip and they collectively put them on the counter.

"Because Tsu, people are idiots," said Jirou with a mouthful of yellow frosting. "They flock to whatever brings some joy to their miserable existence."

"Its because they get to buy cheap snacks, deliver death threats without being arrested and check out the sweaty hot guys," Ochako pointed out. "Take your pick."

"Basically, what I said," Jirou dismissed, chugging some soda to wash down her cupcake. "But I can't say I blame them if they go for the boys, even someone like Bakugou can look hot in that uniform."

"I don't know about that," Tsuyu didn't look convinced. "He's Bakugou. I once saw him trying to fight a statue because he thought it looked at him the wrong way."

Uraraka couldn't disagree but she couldn't agree either. She might dislike his treatment of Deku and his overall arrogance but even she could admit that he had an amazing body. All that aggressive dedication to soccer was very visible.

"At least now we know why Jirou goes to every game," Ochako bumped her shoulder against Kyouka's teasingly. "To see how cute Kaminari's butt looks in those soccer shorts."

"N-not true. That idiot forces me to go," she fiddled with the headphones in her lap, not making eye contact with any of them. "He gets all dramatic if I don't go. If I have to hear him quote Shakespeare one more time, he'll no longer have a mouth."

Ochako had been around Kaminari enough times to know she wasn't lying. The blonde was dramatic while his girlfriend was deadpan. The dreamer with the realist. They were the classic opposites attract trope and despite her friend's empty criticism of him, anyone with eyes could tell she was fond of Kaminari.

"You love that mouth," Uraraka cooed, poking Kyouka's cheek with her finger.

Jirou's cheeks coloured as she swatted her away. "Can we please stop talking about my love life?" She scanned around for a scapegoat to take the heat off her. Her eyes landed on her best friend with - what could only be described as - a evil grin.

"How's our pretty boy in bed, Yaomomo?" Kyouka rested her elbows on the counter, leaning towards Momo with a sly look. "With the amount of people jealous of you, he must be _huge_." This was followed by the wiggling of her eyebrows.

That wasn't the only reason people were jealous of Momo. She had gotten into UA - the greatest high school in Japan - through recommendation alone. The fact that she was dating Todoroki - who had never shown any interest in romance before her - was just the icing on the cake. And of course, it didn't hurt that she had the body of a Greek goddess.

Momo froze, dropping the cupcake that was halfway to her mouth. Tsuyu and Ochako shot her sympathetic glances but were much too curious to interrupt.

Yaomomo looked like a deer in headlights. "Why must you assume we've-we've..." She choked out, looking like she was going to faint just saying the word.

"Fucked?" Jirou deadpanned.

Yaomomo gasped and Tsuyu rolled her eyes as Uraraka buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment. She was the only one here who'd never had a boyfriend before and only had minimal experience with kissing. And it just sounded so inappropriate.

"Kyouka, stop being so vulgar!" Momo scolded, channeling her inner Iida.

Jirou shrugged, "no one else was going to say it."

Classical music interrupted their conversation and Momo was saved from having to answer.

She hastily picked up her cellphone. "Hey Shouto. Yeah we'll be right there." She lightly smacked Jirou's shoulder when she started making smooching noises.

"Saved by the bell huh?" Tsuyu snickered.

"Damn right she was," Jirou chuckled, grabbing her purse in preparation to leave. Uraraka excused herself to go up stairs to collect their jackets from her room.

When she got downstairs, the girls had squeezed Tsuyu into a group hug and were promising to call her before her departure.

Dread spread through her body at how close the goodbye really was. Uraraka wasn't very good at handling change. It was unpredictable and shifted the balance of her comfortable life.

She swallowed her feelings and put on a bright smile as she handed over the jackets to her friends, bidding them goodbye.

"Say hi to Deku-kun for me!" She shouted as they were getting into Todoroki's mustang.

Izuku "Deku" Midoriya is one of her close friends. In Uraraka's family and tight knit group of friends, everyone loved him.

Ochako's parents love him because he always helps them with gardening and seems genuinely interested in their talk of architecture and different cement types. She loves her parents, she does, _really_. But once they start: rapid hardening cement, low heat cement, coloured cement. They just don't stop, and she can never keep up. They'd build their construction company up from the ground with blood and sweat. Even when it didn't bring in a lot of money and they were struggling to buy her necessities; her parents still loved that company with everything they had. Midoriya's respect of that only added to her fondness of him.

Iida and Todoroki loved him because he helped them through tough times. He was hard working and offered his kindness to them both. Tsuyu obviously loved him for mushy, romantic reasons or for the same reasons everyone loved him, Uraraka figured.

Before he was Tsu's boyfriend though, he was just Deku. Her neighbour who cried fountains and loved legendary soccer star Yagi Toshinori almost as much as breathing. He moved in next door 9 years ago and since then, they, along with Iida, have been partners in crime.

Uraraka and Tsuyu made their way back to the kitchen once they'd grabbed some rags and cleaning spray.

They were almost done wiping down the counter when Tsuyu said, "I broke up with Izuku-chan."

 _What?_

Uraraka halted. "You're joking right? Why?"

Tsuyu sighed. "You know why. Long distance relationships never work." Her words sounded tired like she'd been thinking about this topic for a while.

"But If anyone could make it work, its you two!" Uraraka reasoned and it was the truth. Tsu and Deku were the most in sync couple she had ever met. They understood and worked with each other perfectly.

"I just want a fresh start. This would just hold us both back," Tsuyu resumed cleaning the counter. She didn't look upset about it, but she always was a logical person. But still. Uraraka wondered how that could be.

Izuku wasn't the type of guy one let go off easily and she was determined to make her best friend see it. "But you love him, don't you?" Uraraka pressed but even as she was saying it, she knew it was hopeless. Once Tsuyu made up her mind about something, there was no going back.

Tsuyu throws away her rag and stands by the window that has a clear view of Izuku's house. "I do but I don't want us to end up hating each other."

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Uraraka asks, placing her hand on top of her best friend's.

Tsuyu walks back to her, wrapping her arms around Ochako from behind. "Of course, I am, I'm here with my best friend." Her smile is back so Uraraka hasn't _completely_ ruined the mood.

"Lets pajama up!" She declares instead, pumping a fist into the air. Tsuyu chuckled as she was tugged up the stairs.

Uraraka and Tsuyu lay beside each other in sleeping bags despite the perfectly functioning bed behind them. It was a rule Tsuyu had developed early on when Uraraka kicked her off the bed in the middle of the night. She tended to move during the night.

The lights have been closed and the room is lit up with the moonlight seeping in through her window.

"Are you sure, Tsu?" Ochako doesn't need to clarify what she's talking about, they both know. This break up feels like a mistake and she wants to be sure its what Tsu wants.

"You've never been in love have you? You'll understand when it happens," Tsuyu smiled sadly.

Before Ochako could answer, her best friend cuddles into the pillow and falls into dreamland. She always was quick to fall asleep.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou liked to break things. Expectations. Pinatas. People's self esteems. The notion of impossibility. Hearts. Glow sticks. Opinions. Anything that made him furious, he was bound to break. He figured it had to do with the fact that ever since he was a kid, the people around him had made him feel invincible. Like he was worth more than the average kid because of his power. At some point, their words had absorbed into his skin and leaked into his soul. _He would break every barrier that stood in his way._

Of all the barriers he liked to break, Izuku Midoriya was the most important. The snot nosed nerd always found a way to look down at him. It didn't matter that he was better at football, academics, playing superheroes, _existing_ , Midoriya always thought he needed help. Ever since they were kids, the fucking nerd was always there, caring about him and trying to uplift him. Like he had it more figured out, like he was in a position to offer guidance. Katsuki was called the best and the best didn't need help. How dare Deku underestimate him like that.

To make matters even worse, they were now considered equals since coach All Might had put Deku as a forward after discovering his talent. He internally scoffed. What talent? they'd known each other since they were five, he could barely kick a ball and now he was fucking Hercules. But Bakugou would surpass him. He would.

* * *

They won 9-3.

But it didn't feel like a win to Bakugou. That damn nerd Deku had scored the final goal knowing full well the scouts in the audience were present specifically for him. He had compromised Bakugou's chance at a scholarship.

Katsuki needed to train, improve, push his body past its boundaries so tonight would never happen again. And yet, he was stuck at Kaminari's house – since his parents were out of town - with the rest of UA, celebrating their so-called victory.

He hadn't earned this victory. Deku had just handed it to him. That meant it wasn't his to celebrate. Katsuki's hands itched to demolish something. Preferably the nerd himself.

Mina had dragged him along. "It's tradition babe, you gotta be there." She'd said and before he could refuse, he was somehow sitting in Pinky's convertible with the self proclaimed 'Baku-squad' as they drove to the party.

He cursed, wondering why the only idiots who were not intimidated by him happened to be at his dream school. He couldn't even ditch them, they were everywhere and had somehow weaved themselves into the threads of his life.

The party had gotten wild really fast. Kaminari had taken the role of 'party king' as he stood on a table, shouting along to the Bruno Mars song playing. Sero was assisting people in getting hammered by shoving drinks into their faces. Meanwhile Mina - the traitor - was chatting it up with Deku and his Brady bunch. _Tsk._

Bakugou walked out of the living room and into the fresh air of Kaminari's back porch, Kirishima hot on his heels. His best friend's crimson eyes kept glancing at him as if he were a ticking time bomb. Katsuki couldn't blame him. He certainly felt like one.

He felt better as soon as he got through the porch door. The spring air was a relief in comparison to the smell of sweat and sex he'd been surrounded by before.

The two of them leaned their backs against the railing, cups in hand, courtesy of Sero. The weather was surprisingly warm for a spring night. The light breeze wasn't enough to cool his temper. Kirishima filled the silence of the night with his plans for his mom's birthday.

"I just want to do something nice for her, you know? She always does so much for me," Kirishima said, looking up at the midnight sky with a tender expression.

"Just get her a dog," Katsuki suggested, sipping some tequila. The bakusquad always slept over at Kaminari's house after one of his parties, so they could drink to their heart's content.

"She's a cat person."

"I think that icy hot bastard was going on about kittens that need adopting." He vaguely remembered Todoroki announcing something about kitten adoptions in the locker room last week.

"Wow Baku-bro," Kirishima looked over in surprise. "That was actually helpful."

"Are you saying I can't be helpful? I am very fucking helpful," Bakugou reached over to smack the back of his head but the idiot just laughed.

He would never admit it out loud, but he was thankful for Kirishima providing him company. He felt like a volcano about to burst but his best friend soothed him. Bakugou found that Kirishima was the only person capable of that.

"No thanks," a monotone voice brought their attention back to the party. Deku's goody two shoes gang as well as Sero and Mina had relocated to the porch door. _For fuck's sake._

Todoroki was leaning against the door with one hand intertwined with Momo's and the other trying to keep Sero at bay.

"Just take a sip!" Sero continued to shove a red solo cup in his face.

"Sero-kun! Todoroki-kun's driving tonight, stop urging him to make irresponsible decisions." Iida reprimanded, hands flailing. "As student council president, I cannot allow you to pressure another student!"

"You can always stay over if you wanna drink, Todo," Mina suggested.

She was wearing a large jersey that went up to her knees with Kirishima's number on her back and her face was painted with his number on one cheek and Sero's on the other. Despite what most people might think due to her girly appearance, Pinky was a sports enthusiast. She was almost as crazy as him. But then again, she'd have to be in order to be a part of the Bakusquad. It was the only requirement after all.

Kirishima's face matched his hair as soon as he'd seen her proudly wearing his number on her back. Mina had felt his forehead to see if he had a fever. It's ironic that the girl who immediately sees chemistry between people before they see it themselves can't see the most obvious chemistry of all.

Todoroki shook his head. "I have to drive Momo home." His girlfriend shot him an apologetic look, but he just shrugged, unaffected.

Bakugou was thankful that Todoroki wouldn't be joining them. Whenever Kaminari and Mina were together, a mess was sure to follow, usually at his expense. One time they dyed his hair pink by mixing hair dye into the shampoo. The last thing he wanted was one of his rivals to see him at a low point.

"Ugh I need a drink," Jirou headed straight for the porch, grabbing the drink in Sero's hand on her way, ignoring his protests.

"What do you want?" Katsuki grumbled. He didn't need another person to make conversation with even if it was his fellow band mate.

She placed a hand on each of their shoulders and hoisted herself onto the railing. He didn't even flinch. The girl was as light as a feather.

"I needed to be around people who wouldn't turn my brain into mush," Jirou shuddered, probably remembering her boyfriend's hideous dancing.

Bakugou snorted. "Wrong place, earphones. Kiri's still here."

"Shut up, dude."

Jirou chuckled, lighting a cigarette that she pulled out of thin air. She always seemed to carry little Knick knacks with her that didn't make sense with her personality.

"You don't smoke," he said, eyes landing on Midoriya who was chatting – drink in hand – with four eyes.

"And you don't sulk yet here we are." He didn't have to look at her to know she was smirking around her cancer stick.

"I'm not the one who's fucking sulking," Bakugou threw Kirishima a displeased look. His best friend thought he hadn't noticed his eyes sliding over to Mina dancing with some guy whose name he didn't care to remember.

Jirou immediately caught on, placing an arm around Kirishima's shoulders. "Just ask her out, red."

"You know too? God I'm pathetic," Kirishima groaned.

"It's the way you look at her," Jirou grinned, brushing some of Eijirou's - now flat - hair back. "Like she's a star on earth."

"It's disgusting," Katsuki said at the same time Jirou said "Its cute." All this romantic nonsense was a heavy distraction provided by hormones to keep them focused on one thing. He was never going to look at a woman like that, it was a trap.

Kirishima's cheeks heated and he ducked his head. "It happened randomly, okay? We were swimming during the summer and Ashido said she could hold her breath underwater for five minutes and I didn't believe it, but she did it!" He grinned proudly. "It was a small moment but all I could think was fuck, having Ashido as a girlfriend would be badass."

Kyouka chuckled while he snorted loudly. Although he'd already heard this story, it got funnier every time.

Eijirou ignored them and continued. "But it doesn't matter because It's not manly to ruin a childhood friendship." A somber shadow came over his face. "I know she doesn't feel that way about me."

That was the most cliché reason to not pursue a relationship, but he respected his friend's decision despite thinking it was stupid. He knew Mina probably had the same feelings for Kirishima, but she had just buried them deep under her fear of commitment.

"Well then, go on the rebound," Jirou suggested, puffing out smoke. "Even Bakugou dated Camie and he's got the social skills of a blowfish."

"Shut the fuck up, dating somebody isn't fucking rocket science," Katsuki growled.

He and Camie had broken up two weeks prior to the game. It was mutual and not at all messy. He just no longer needed that distraction in his life, it was junior year and he had college to worry about. Not that he wouldn't get in, he was _Bakugou fucking Katsuki_.

"It sure feels like rocket science," Kirishima argued.

"I'll set you up," Jirou amended before shooting Bakugou a questioning look. "And you! Why are you not yelling at Midoriya? It's not like you to be considerate just because he's in a bad mood."

As is Bakugou cared about Deku's moods. He was confused as to why though. "Why would the fucker who just scored the winning goal be in a bad mood?" What else did Deku want? Wasn't _everything_ enough for him?

"His girlfriend's moving to America," Jirou informed him before finally putting out her cigarette.

"Thats why? Whatever. He'll hook up with his fan girl anyway," Bakugou remarked, remembering the Deku's neighbour with the pixie cut and a round face. He didn't like her very much but to be fair, he hated everyone. But her, he really didn't like her. Ever since they were kids, she'd follow Deku around like he was god or something and now, she always watched the green fucker with longing. Anyone who admired Izuku like that was never going to be in his good books.

"Fangirl?" Kirishima muttered before realizing who he meant. "You mean Uraraka-san? Aren't her and Tsu-chan best friends?"

"Doesn't matter. I know thirst when I see it."

"Okay so it's not about Midoriya's bad mood so why the silent treatment instead of your usual ruckus?" Jirou raised an eyebrow.

"I'm thinking," Bakugou reluctantly informed them, the tequila having melted his walls to merely blocks. One of the only things he'd learned while interning under Blue Jeanist during his first year was that plans were more useful than recklessly charging in. Other than that, the fucker was a total tool and the internship was a waste of his time.

"Meaning?" Jirou sounded amused.

"I'm going to hit that nerd where it really hurts."

"The balls?"

"The fucking smoke has gone to your brain, earphones."

"Explain, please." Kirishima interrupted, sounding like a tired parent.

"He took an opportunity away from me, shitty hair. You bet your ass I'm going to find a way to take an opportunity away from him," he didn't know what exactly he was going to do yet, but he had a feeling it would come to him soon.

"And here I thought you were gonna make his life miserable, so he would quit soccer or something," Jirou hopped off the railing, landing shakily between them.

Kirishima reached out a hand to steady her. "Oh Jirou, he would never do that. Bakugou can't be the best if he hasn't beaten the best at his best."

"Damn straight!" He confirmed.

* * *

Katsuki was shaken awake by Momo. He had been sitting in one of the empty chairs on the back porch. He must have nodded off while waiting for the rest of the student population of UA High to leave.

"Get up Bakugou-kun, we have sleeping bags set up," she pulled him to his feet and with his splitting headache, he was in no mood to resist and followed her without fuss.

Momo settled him down on the couch and told him to "wait right there," before disappearing into the kitchen.

Bakugou rubbed his stinging eyes with the back of his hands to peer at his surroundings. The once rumbling house was silent except for the occasional snore.

As Momo had said, sleeping bags covered the Kaminari living room.

Mina was sleeping on the one closest to him with her arms and legs stretched out. Kirishima and Sero were curled up on either side of her. Kaminari and Jirou were cuddled together on the far end of the living room and Todoroki was resting on the two sleeping bags in the middle. The second one was obviously for his girlfriend who was coming back from the kitchen.

"Here you go," Momo handed him a glass of water and aspirin. He hadn't realized how scratchy his throat was until the water came into view and he eagerly gulped down the liquid.

Bakugou wiped his arm across his lips when he finished. "Why'd you and the pokeball decide to stay?"

She sat down next to him. "With the state everyone was in, there was a fifty percent chance the house would burn down."

"Fifty percent might be pushing it," He leaned back to rest his head against the couch. "Should have just woken me up and left the fuckers to fend for themselves."

"Except for Kirishima, they all owe me money. They can never pay me back if they're dead," Momo pointed out, grey eyes gleaming with humour.

Bakugou's lips tipped upwards. "Man, ponytail. You should change your name from Momo to Mom-o." He tugged at a strand of her loose hair. "Can't resist helping someone can you?"

His fellow bandmate shrugged. "I guess I must've been a super hero in another life."

Katsuki's immediately reminded of Deku. Deku scoring the final shot. Scouts congratulating Deku even though they weren't there to see him. The earlier thirst for revenge returned with a new vigour.

"You okay?" Momo asked.

"I will be once the score is fucking settled."

Uraraka wakes up in the middle of the night to find Tsuyu's sleeping bag empty. She rubs her eyes and climbs out of her sleeping bag and moves towards the window.

Her eyes widen. Izuku and Tsuyu are standing underneath the tree that connects her house to Deku's. It was easy to climb down from the window because of it and she and Deku used to do it all the time when they were kids.

Tsuyu's looking down and Deku looks close to tears.

His uniform is clinging to him like a second skin and he's holding Tsu's elbows. They aren't speaking. She shrugs his hands off and wraps her arms around his waist and he buries his face in her neck.

Ochako turns away and slips back into her sleeping bag. She felt uncomfortable witnessing such an intimate moment but there was no way for her to not see it anymore.

She turned on her side, tugging the blanket up until it covered her mouth.

It must be nice to have a boy love you so strongly that your absence affects him so much. And not just any boy: Deku. The Deku that everyone loves.

The answer to Tsuyu's question is yes, yes, she has been in love before. With Deku. The Deku everyone loves.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey again, y'all! I hope you guys liked the beginning and felt like I kept them in character. Tell me your thoughts (what you liked, what you hated, and what you wanna see.) I have it all planned out so expect updates quickly. Come visit me on my tumblr: ttodomomos with your questions and what not. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bnha, if I did, the female characters would get more screen time.

 **Rating:** M due to excessive swearing, underage drinking and mild sexual content.

 **Author's notes:** Hey y'all! I apologize for the wait. I had finished the chapter quickly, but the editing process was left because I had like 3 papers due plus exams. University's a bitch. For those of you waiting for 'impossible happenings,' I'm working on it and it will be updated shortly! This chapter has some Kacchako interactions (finally, right!) Happy reading!

When Deku and Tsu got together, Uraraka hadn't expected it at all and in some roundabout way, Deku was the first to mention it.

At the time, their first year was coming to an end. Stress for exams was in full swing. And just like all the other students, she and Deku were studying hard in order to keep their spots at the highly competitive UA High.

They were laying down on their backs in Deku's backyard, books floating above them. She had just finished reading about the warring states period when Izuku's consistent mumbling - she'd gotten used to ignoring it - stopped.

"Hey, um, Ochako?" He hesitantly called, and she put down her book and gave him her full attention.

"What's up Deku-kun?" Uraraka asked. She was acutely aware of how close their faces were, she could count every freckle on his face.

"I like someone!" He blurted out, eyes squeezing shut.

Uraraka would be lying if she said her first thought wasn't: _it's me_. It had to be.

It wasn't as if Deku was surrounded by a company of girls. Apart from her and Tsuyu, it was a rare occurrence to see her best friend with a girl. And since Tsuyu had basically spent the whole summer slaving away at Gang Orca's Aquarium, it had just been Todoroki, Iida, and herself. She had been the only female presence around him.

For an irrational few seconds, she prayed it was her that he had his heart set on.

But then he added, "I need some advice," as the skin beneath his freckles turned a hue of red and she knew it wasn't her. Izuku was too intelligent to mention his feelings to the person he had feelings for. It was too easy to figure out.

Uraraka immediately started running through all the girls he had close interactions with over the year. There was Mei Hatsume: the mad genius in UA's support course. Ochako had an irrational dislike of her due to her ability to understand the parts of Deku that she couldn't. Hatsume also did have a knack for touching him unnecessarily. But they hadn't spent enough time together for him to develop a crush, she guessed. There was also Melissa Shield, the American foreign exchange student who'd been in Japan for a year. She and Deku were basically attached at the hip the whole year and they still chatted online. It was highly likely that Melissa was his crush.

Uraraka, finally letting her curiosity get the best of her, was about to ask when Deku's mom called them in for dinner and the topic lay forgotten.

Ochako had never imagined it to be Tsuyu. Not because she wasn't desirable or anything. Quite the opposite actually. Tsuyu was perfect: she was kind, smart and reliable but she'd always had a level head about dating. She believed that dating in high school was pointless and that it wouldn't end well. Tsuyu was hell-bent on avoiding heartbreak. Deku was aware of this and maybe her subconscious had tricked her into thinking that because Tsuyu was detached from romantic prospects that others were romantically detached from her too.

So, one can only imagine Ochako's shock when Tsuyu strolled into the Uraraka house looking happier than she had ever seen her and announced, "I have a boyfriend."

It was a miracle that she and Hadou-senpai – who had come solely for the goodies in her fridge - didn't choke on the strawberries they were swallowing.

"Oh my god, who is it!?" Hadou squealed, bolting out of her seat to shake Tsuyu by the shoulders. "Tell me right now! Is it Tokoyami? He is kind of hot in an edgy way! Is it, Tsu-chan?"

Her best friend chuckled, shrugging out of Hadou's death grip to rest her bag on the kitchen counter. "Its someone closer than that."

"You never told me you liked anyone!" Uraraka accused, joining Nejire in the interrogation with crossed arms.

"Because I didn't think anything would come out of it," Tsuyu admitted.

"Tell us!" Hadou was as impatient as always.

Tsuyu suddenly looked embarrassed, fiddling with the helm of her tank top. "It's Izuku-chan."

Nejire gasped happily and grabbed her into a hug, jumping up and down excitedly.

Uraraka's stomach dropped. "Deku?" _It couldn't be_.

"Yeah. He took me to Wild, Wild Pussycats and bought me a milkshake and asked me out. Real classy," Tsuyu rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the fondness in her voice. Tsuyu liked him. She really liked him and apparently, he liked her. How did Uraraka not see it before?

"I'm happy for you," Ochako choked out, feeling anything nothing but unease. A fountain of emotion was pouring down on her. Confusion. Envy. Anger. Guilt. But mostly envy. Envy so thick, she could barely see past it.

"Are you dating now?" Nejire asked the dreaded question and Tsuyu nodded.

After they'd both left, she'd cried for a few hours. The draining feeling of letting her emotions out numbed her to the rejection of the day. It felt unfair that Deku didn't feel the same way about her. And now she could never tell him the truth because it didn't matter that Deku hadn't chosen her, what mattered was that Tsuyu had chosen him. And it would be a dark day in hell when Uraraka would do anything to cause her best friend pain.

That night, she wrote her letter to Deku. Releasing all her truths and giving up on him entirely. He belonged with Tsuyu and that was that.

* * *

The tiring game weekend had come to an end, but it was still spring and that meant Kirishima was spending his evenings by the riverside with his friends.

He'd had to drag Bakugou off the field since he'd started endless practice sessions the day after the party. His best friend had argued and spit out insults but Kirishima didn't budge. He'd long became immune to Bakugou's attempts to push people away.

Eijirou could sense the raging fire inside of Bakugou when he saw him kick around soccer balls like he was hoping they would kill someone and decided to intervene and somehow, they'd made it to their destination without maiming someone.

At said destination, Kaminari was being a terrible wingman to Sero as he flirted with some college girl in town for spring break. The girl looked mildly interested like she was bored and doing Sero would be good entertainment. But he could tell Kaminari's incessant jabbering was causing her to reconsider.

Mina was getting them some hot dogs from the snack shack before the night crowd rolled in to watch the fireworks. Bakugou was perched up beside him on the blankets they'd set up on the grass, watching him with a strange expression. He pretended not to notice, hoping the blonde would just look away, but he kept at it.

"You've never been one to hold back. Just say what you gotta say, man."

"What the fuck am I doing here, shitty hair?" Bakugou grit out. Kirishima could tell his thin strand of patience was running out.

"I admire your dedication to soccer, I do, but you were getting nowhere with that practice," Kirishima told him honestly. "You needed a break to get it together."

"Getting _nowhere_ with my practice?" Bakugou shot him a scornful glare. "I'm not taking advice from a pussy like you and even if I was, I'd say you were wrong because there is nothing I need to get together."

Kirishima sighed, turning on his side to face the angry blonde. "Calling me a pussy won't make me forget the real issue. The game thing with Midoriya has got you fucked up."

Bakugou's jaw clenched, ready to rip him a new one but then he just looked down.

"We both know Deku's getting extra help from All Might," Bakugou surrendered. Kirishima couldn't hear any jealousy in his voice but he knew better. Having the person, you admire most in the world give recognition to your rival would hurt anyone and despite what Bakugou wanted everyone to think, he did feel pain.

"I need to get better," Bakugou admitted, his eyes focused on something Kirishima couldn't see. "I have to be at the top, that's all that matters, and practice is the only way to get there."

Before Kirishima could comfort or really, attempt to comfort, the object of his affections had returned with hot dogs.

"The hot dog of death for Bakubabe," Mina handed Bakugou one covered in several sauces and peppers. "And the mild ones for the rest of us." She called Kaminari and Sero to join them.

She sat down beside him. "So, I heard you're going on a date?" It sounded like an accusation.

Kirishima almost choked. "Yeah, I guess. Jirou wanted to set me up so I let her."

"You could have let me do it," Mina pouted. It was adorable.

"You suck at match making!" Bakugou but in. "Remember when you tried to set me up with that blonde chick that hangs around half and half's older brother and she asked for my blood?"

The pair doubled over.

"Shut up, you shitty idiots!"

Kaminari and Sero made it back and the conversation drifted to Kaminari's inability to be a wingman.

"so, you wanna be with people, romantic stylez huh?" Mina asked quietly.

 _No, I want to be with you, romantic stylez._

"High school's gonna be over soon, might as well get some," Kirishima lied. It was the answer anyone would give.

"Why now?"

All hint of humour disappeared from his face. "I just realized I'm tried of waiting for someone who'll never come."

Her golden eyes held his gaze. "Maybe they want to come but they're just afraid."

 _Not good enough._ "If they aren't willing to risk it, its probably not worth it to them."

Mina frowned. "You don't know that."

"Its what I want to believe," His eyes pleaded for her to let it go.

"Right then," She smiled brightly, fasely. "Have fun on your date."

* * *

The next day, Bakugou planned to head back to the UA field for some practice when he got a text from Camie asking for a ride because the cheerleaders are practicing in the gym for the entrance ceremony. Her house was just a few blocks away from his and she wasn't too annoying, so he agreed to drive her.

He'd only been driving for a couple of minutes when he got a call from a frantic Kirishima.

"Bakugou, I'm freaking out! What do you wear to a date at the aquarium?"

Bakugou sighed, it's not even noon yet and he was already annoyed. "I thought you were the fashion genius."

"I am but this is my first date ever," Kirishima whined and the shuffling of clothes could be heard through the phone. "What if my cutting-edge fashion won't cut it?"

"Fucking quit your whining. I'm picking up Camie from her place, so you can ask her."

"Oh, good idea," Kirishima released a sigh of relief. "Camie's my fashion equal."

Bakugou snorted.

"Maybe I should wear my red crocs," his best friend added thoughtfully.

"You wear _crocs_ on your first date and I'll light your croc collection on fire," Bakugou threatened. "Yeah I know where you hide it." He couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

Kirishima gasped. "You wouldn't."

He was about to reply when a car zoomed in front of him.

"Holy fuck!" He screeched, hitting the brakes.

"Bakugou? What happened?" Kirishima's worried voice filled the car but Bakugou ignored it, getting out of his car to give the idiot who didn't stop at the stop sign a piece of his mind and then check the state of his car.

"Hey! What the fuck were you thinking, idiot?" Bakugou yelled as soon as he slammed his door shut.

The other person's car door opened, and a tiny brunette came out with shaky legs. She looked strangely familiar. Pixie cut. Pink cheeks. _Round face._

"Bakugou?" She said once she caught sight of him. He'd just hit Deku's fangirl's car. The only way this situation could get any worse was if Deku came stumbling after her.

"Didn't you see the stop sign, round face?" He growled as he stood in front of the large dent on the side of her car.

"Round face?" She quirked a brow before realizing their circumstances. "I'm so sorry," she bowed deeply. "It's my first time driving alone," she glanced anxiously at his car. "Is your car okay?"

He ignored her question. "If you can't drive, stop fucking driving. You might kill someone."

She stood her ground, all the fear filling her before seemed to evaporate. "I said I was sorry. Why can't you just accept my apology and let it go? My car is the one that's damaged."

"It wouldn't have been fucking damaged if you hadn't sped ahead at the stop sign like the idiot you are," Bakugou sneered.

"You haven't changed a day since middle school, have you? Still the foul boy who needs to put other people down to feel good about himself," She spat, looking like a tiny ball of fire.

Just because she had been a part of his posse in middle school and he vaguely remembered that he kissed her in a spin the bottle game, that didn't mean she knew him. "You know nothing about me," Bakugou towered over her. "Don't try and psychoanalyze me. My motivations are simple: I put people down for _fun_."

"What an admirable reason!" She threw her hands up before going to sit down on the sidewalk.

"Get back here, fuckstick!" He snapped after her.

Round face just buried her face in her arms.

"Don't ignore me!"

She shifted her arms so that he could see her condescending smile as she flipped him the bird before hiding her face again. Huh, looks like she wasn't a pushover like Deku. He resisted the urge to smirk, trying to retain his anger. _This girl was a piece of work._

"Uh, round face?" He called after she didn't move from that position for a few seconds.

"Go away," her muffled voice replied.

Bakugou considered abandoning her, he did have things to do but even he wasn't that big of an asshole.

He sighed. "Do you want me to call someone?"

She raised her head. "Its okay, I'll…call Deku."

Bakugou couldn't stop himself from saying the first thing that came to mind. "Wow you really do make it obvious you're in love with that nerd."

Round face pales. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course, you don't," He smirks, getting back into his car. "I'll see you around, round face."

* * *

Ochako watched Bakugou drive away, her heart beating wildly against her rib cage because of his parting words.

She tried to remember how long its been since she's shared a conversation with UA's resident asshole. Probably the summer before middle school when he and Deku still got along and they would all play at the playground near Iida's house. When she'd shared her first kiss with him in a spin the bottle game. Growing up in the same neighbourhood made them all connected. Her childhood had consisted of pool parties at Iida's, watching tv at Bakugou's, and having Mrs. Midoriya's fabulous cooking but that was before Bakugou had an ego the size of Texas, which apparently hadn't deflated at all in these past few years. He didn't even remember her name. Which is why it was nothing short of strange that he offered to help her. Granted after yelling at her but for Bakugou that was basically kindness.

She texted Deku to come pick her up but knew it was a bad decision as soon as she did it. Since Tsuyu's departure from Japan, Uraraka and Deku hadn't spoken. It seemed like Deku was putting some distance between himself and his usual friend group.

He arrived about five minutes after Bakugou drove away.

She hastily stood up and smoothed down her skirt in an effort to look composed and not like the dramatic teenager who just thought she was going to die.

He stumbled off his bicycle and landed right next to her, jaw dropping at the sight of the large dent on the side of her car.

"We should call the police!" Deku said as he ran his fingers over the dent. "The person who did this needs to be punished." He looked around as if the culprit was somewhere near.

Ochako really didn't feel like bringing up her chat with Bakugou and it wasn't his fault anyways. She had gotten overconfident with her driving and it had resulted in her own failure.

"There's no need for that," Uraraka said, embarrassed to admit her mistake. "It was my fault, I ran a stop sign so can we just go please?"

He seemed to sense her uneasiness because he nodded without another word and they loaded his bike into her car. He got into the driver's seat without prompting. She was thankful that he understood. She was traumatized from driving for the day and she still had to think about what to tell her parents.

Ochako waited for him to drive but he just stared at the steering wheel until she knew he wanted to talk about something but wasn't sure how to approach the topic.

She nudged him with her elbow and shot him an encouraging smile.

He smiled back but it felt forced.

"Did Tsu... _Asui,_ " Deku swallowed. "Did she tell you that she was going to break up with me?"

Uraraka had momentarily forgotten about how he must have felt about the breakup and the feeling of guilt at not reaching out to him festered. She was supposed to be his best friend. A darn good job she was doing.

"No!" Uraraka assured him quickly, desperate to show him that she had no part in the decision. "You know her, she likes to keep important decisions private." It was the truth.

"Right," he shook his head like he should have known. "I just figured since she tells you everything..." He trailed off.

"Not about this kind of stuff," Uraraka told him.

"You know maybe she'll change her mind," Deku lied to himself. "How hard can long distance be? How far is America anyway?"

He knew the answers to both those questions, but she nodded anyway, providing an empty reassurance.

Deku sighed. "She said she was going to visit; do you know when?"

"Winter break."

"You know everybody says I'm great at predicting things before they happen but," Deku laughed dryly. "I didn't see this coming."

She frowned. "Deku-kun, stop it with the gloominess. You don't need to beat yourself up, Bakugou did that enough for a lifetime."

He laughed, this time she could tell it was genuine. "You're right. We don't need to give him more reasons." He finally started the car and she let out a breath at having tamed an awkward situation.

"Hey Uraraka, you're not planning to move anytime, soon right?" Deku joked but she could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"You'd have to try harder than that to get rid of me," She winked.

He looked relieved. "Thank god. I'd hate to lose you as well."

Her heart stopped, and a strange sense of contentment filled her, but it was fleeting. Lasting for only a few seconds. Almost instantly, she's reminded of Bakugou's words.

 _Wow you really do make it obvious you're in love with that nerd._

 _You're wrong Bakugou. So wrong._ Uraraka was not in love with Deku. It was just a moment of weakness.

* * *

It was already dark when Bakugou and Camie were driving back from UA. The earlier incident with round face had been forgotten once he'd explained the situation to a panicking Kirishima when he'd gotten back in the car. He wouldn't be seeing more of her anyways.

Camie had hooked her phone up to the car speakers and was blasting music from undiscovered local artists. With the way they were singing, he was pretty sure they'd never be discovered.

Her fawn coloured hair swung wildly as she shimmied in her seat. He rolled his eyes, lips quirked up. She was a crazy bitch.

Most people had nasty break ups with their exes, but they weren't most people. She was quite literally the oddest person he had ever met and took their break up with a shrug and their friendship been unaffected in the aftermath. She still hung out with the Bakusquad when she could, and they still face timed at least once a week.

"Camie turn that garbage off, "Bakugou commanded, finally fed up of the music.

She huffed. "This is mad hip, fam."

"I'm fucking positive that this crap is what Satan listens to when he wants to get in the mood."

Camie rolled her eyes. "I'm just bored, babe." Her eyes then shined with a coyness that he learned to be wary of. "Entertain me."

"I'm driving," He snapped, keeping his eyes trained on the road. "Play with yourself."

She grinned like that's exactly what she wanted him to say. "Totes will." And her fingers danced at the waistband of her shorts.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh?" She blinked innocently. "Well babe, it would totes make me not bored anymore." And shoved two fingers into her shorts

Katsuki braked in record time.

"Camie," he warned. This was the one game he would always lose to her in.

She simply climbed into the back seat. "Park the car, Katsuki."

He did but mostly because he didn't want to get honked at for standing in the middle of the street.

Once they were parked in a safe area, he watched her unbutton her shirt. "Camie, we're broken up."

She met his eyes, not stopping her ministrations. "This doesn't mean I'm changing my twitter bio to 'obsessed with Bakugou Katsuki.'"

That translated to: it's just a hookup. That was a relief.

Bakugou climbed in beside a semi naked Camie. He did have some pent-up energy to release and she was offering so why not?

Camie grabbed a hold of his jaw and guided his lips to hers. It was a battle of tongues as it always was with them. He detached his lips from hers to lift up his shirt.

"You were practicing pretty hard on the field," Camie commented, her hand raking up his exposed chest. "All foot work really, your hands must really suffer." The taunting did not go unnoticed.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "My fingers are just as skilled, don't you worry. Bakugou's hand slid in her shorts.

"Is that right?" She breathed.

His fingers curled inside her. "Have I ever been wrong?"

The wanton moan she let out was music to his ears.

* * *

Ochako's parents weren't too disappointed about the car accident but she still had to get a job during the summer to pay them back for the repairs. A lesson in responsibility, they said. She would have done that regardless. Her guilt is too independent to be controlled.

She had just finished cleaning her room when she got a call from Nejire.

There was no greeting, just a simple. "I got some gossip to share."

Uraraka laughed. "Hit me with it, Hadou-senpai."

She and Hadou had become friends because they volunteered under the same underprivileged children's program. Hadou had the personality of an excited child. She'd instantly declared Uraraka to be her friend and the rest was history.

"Well, Monoma's whole acting out to get Kendou's attention routine didn't work since she's going out with Tetsutesu now.'

Uraraka can't say she feels sorry for him. She's never been fond of the blonde's antagonizing attitude.

"And Kirishima's apparently going on a date with some girl," Nejire adds, sounding disappointed.

"Is that bad?"

"Nobody's ever seen him be romantically involved with anyone. I just thought he was waiting for Bakugou to be single and now that he is, they would finally go from best friends to friends with benefits."

Uraraka burst out laughing. "That's...wow...that's something." She hadn't really put much thought into Kirishima and Bakugou's relationship.

"But," Nejire continued. "Bakugou might not be so single after all. He dropped Camie off at cheerleading practice which obviously means he's begging for her back."

Uraraka scoffed, she can't imagine Bakugou begging for anything.

"You'll be surprised at what people do for love," Nejire hummed.

"even if it ends badly?"

"Oh Uraraka," Nejire giggled like she knew something Ochako didn't. "Don't you know that it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

"That's what people tell themselves to get over the pain," Uraraka told her. "Don't get me wrong though. I do want love but not the risky kind, you never know how it will end up."

Ochako wanted a comfortable love. Not a spontaneous relationship made of sparks and adventures. She wanted to love her best friend, someone who knows exactly who she is and doesn't want to change it. Someone who won't clutter up her life as he fits himself into it.

"But that's what makes it fun," Nejire chirped. "Loving someone unexpectedly is like fate. You don't choose them; your heart unwillingly surrenders. You meet this person and they might be everything you don't want but need. You see their every flaw and yet you find the good to love."

"Can't you see the flaws in a person you already like and still choose them?"

"The thing about the people we like is that our brains turn their every flaw into a reason why they are perfect for us. Its part of the fantasy."

Hadou-senpai might be right about that.

Uraraka swallowed. "Still, that's a little out of my control zone."

"Sometimes it's good to lose control," Nejire advised. "You might just surprise yourself."

Uraraka wasn't too sure about that.

Some shouting could be heard on the other side and Hadou's voice faded for a few seconds before coming back. "Uraraka I gotta go, catch ya later!" And the call ended. Just like that.

Uraraka stared at her phone for a little while, oddly shocked at the deep conversation that they just had and how it came to be. But regardless, she didn't want Hadou-senpai's insight. She was content with her life choices. Maybe. Kinda. _For now._

* * *

On Friday nights, the Dekusquad binged sitcoms. Ochako's dad made his world-famous Macaroni and they'd pig out as they watched Leslie Knope defy the impossible yet again on Parks and Rec.

They all loyally avoid the subject of Tsuyu around Deku, but it felt incomplete without her. Even their sitting positions were askew. Uraraka had taken over Tsuyu's spot in the middle of Deku and Todoroki and Iida had taken the single seater.

But at least it was cozy and familiar, which is all she really needed now that Tsuyu was gone.

"Yaomomo was quiet at camp counselling today," Izuku began. "She's always on fire. It was pretty strange," he looked expectantly at Todoroki for an explanation.

Todoroki's eyes didn't stray from the screen. "She hasn't said anything to me."

It could be assumed that he was indifferent to his girlfriend's troubles but the obvious twitching of his fingers against his phone indicated otherwise. He would call her as soon as he got home.

Todoroki was a lot more than people gave him credit for. He may appear as cold as a blizzard but inside, he was a warm fire willing to warm up those around him.

Uraraka coughed into her hand to hide her smile when he looked over at her questioningly.

"Relationships can be complicated huh?" Deku smiled sadly. "Especially since Yaoyorozu's your first crush and everything. Nothing else to compare it to."

Iida and Uraraka snapped their heads towards Todoroki.

"You've never had a crush before high school?" Iida burst out and Todoroki nodded.

"You truly are admirable, my friend." Iida clenched his fist, looking impressed.

"I need help carrying some of these boxes down," her dad called from upstairs. They were just about done with spring cleaning and dad must be bringing down the last of them.

Iida immediately volunteered, and Todoroki followed him, probably trying to escape the questioning of his love life.

That left Uraraka and Deku on either side of the couch.

"Who was your first crush?" Deku asked randomly.

"Uh well, lets see." Uraraka tapped her chin thoughtfully. Kindergarten crushes were irrelevant so that would leave, "Bakugou, I think."

Midoriya gaped. "I didn't realize Kaa-chan was even on your radar."

"It was back in middle school. I know he's not exactly a brag worthy crush, but you know," Uraraka shrugged. "He kissed me because of a spin the bottle game at Hideo's house and It changed how I saw him."

Deku blinked and Uraraka just realized she'd just said that she used to have a crush on his bully.

"But not for very long though," Uraraka back tracked. "I realized he was a jerk again very soon."

Deku chuckled. "Uraraka its okay, I'm just surprised. I know Kaa-chan can have a certain _charm_ , but I didn't think it would capture you of all people."

She groaned. "Oh, shut up, I'm embarrassed enough as it is." He continued to snicker.

"Who was yours?" Uraraka was desperate to change the subject.

"You."

She just stared at him for a few seconds, trying to process this new piece of information.

"When you first moved here, you were always really nice to me. You would share your candies and you would always make sure I didn't get left behind," he explained.

"Don't forget that I always stopped you from landing on your face when you tripped," Uraraka teased.

"But then," Deku continued. "You broke my All Might action figure and my crush ended."

"It was an accident!"

Todoroki, Iida and dad come back with some heavy boxes and she and Deku help them put it in the trunk of the car.

The boys grab their stuff, ready to head home when Deku pauses at the front door, turning to look back at her. "Thanks for the other day, you know, in the car." He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I really meant it when I said that I would hate to lose you." He grabbed a hold of her hand, squeezing it before walking out.

A treacherous thought made its way to her head before she could stop it.

 _If you had been with me, I would have never let you go. No matter the circumstances._

Ochako thought she was over him but clearly not.

That was what her letter was for. She had put it all down on paper and let Deku go. It had been nothing compared to the thought of Tsuyu being happy. She knew that her best friend would give up a crush for Ochako's happiness in a heartbeat. Uraraka did the same, she put her friendship above her feelings.

But now, Tsuyu was miles away and Deku just a few steps away, it all seemed to blur in her mind. They were disloyal thoughts, she knew that. Tsuyu had been gone a little over a week and she had succumbed.

Uraraka had to stop this with the only way she knew how. She had to write him another letter. Even if it took all the stationary in her arsenal, she would discard her feelings and forget about it once and for all.

She plumped down on her bed with letter paper and her writing pen and began to write.

 _I haven't gotten over you and its a fucking problem (excuse my language but it was necessary). There's no point in me holding onto all these feelings when you like another...  
_  
When Ochako finished, she put the letter in the deepest part of her drawer rather than her letter purse. She had a feeling there was more to be said.

* * *

"Katsuki! Get your worthless ass down here! There's mail for you!" His mother's voice awoke him from his slumber.

"I'm coming, you old hag!" Katsuki yelled back as he forced himself down the stairs.

"The letter's on the table," his dad told him when he got to the living room.

Bakugou yawned. It was probably a UA newsletter for the new school year. Not worth waking up for.

He picked it up. The letter had his name and address written on it sloppily with stars and hearts drawn around it.

Katsuki quickly unsealed the letter, scanning the continents.

"What the fuck is this?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey again, y'all! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry to leave it off on a kind of cliff hanger but it had to be done. Next chapter will be lots of Kachako so stay turned. As always, tell me your thoughts (what you liked, what you hated, and what you wanna see.) Come visit me on my tumblr: ttodomomos with your questions and what not. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bnha, if I did, the female characters would get more screen time.

 **Rating:** M due to excessive swearing, underage drinking and mild sexual content.

 **Author's notes:** First, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Second, I'm so thankful for everyone's feedback, it means so much to me that you guys love this story. I won't take up anymore of your time, enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

School had started and taken its rightful place at the top of Uraraka's priorities. After the first couple of days of introductions, joining clubs, and maintaining perfect outfits, school had settled into its normal routine.

For gym, Cementos-sensei had them running laps around the field. Uraraka was fortunate enough to have Todoroki in the class with her. Having gym alone was boring and exhausting.

She and Todoroki were jogging their laps as he told a story about an encounter he and Momo had with a drunk Kaminari during the party after the big game.

"So Kaminari-san's sitting in the bathtub in the bathroom at his house and Momo and I go in to check if he's okay. As soon as he sees Momo, he covers his body with his hands and shouts 'this is the men's room, yaomomo!'"

Ochako chuckled.

"And then Jirou, who's standing outside the bathroom, hears this and shouts 'this is your home bathroom, buzzbrain.'" In Todoroki's monotone voice, it sounded even funnier.

"I take it Kaminari was mortified."

"I think he wanted to drown himself in the bathtub."

Drunk Kaminari was a riot. He'd once hit on Jirou and then told her not to tell his girlfriend. Its sufficient to say he didn't live that down for a long time. Mina made memes and everything.

They had just finished their second lap when Uraraka noticed Bakugou staring at her from a few feet away where he was standing with a panting Sero and a gleaming Mina. When their eyes meet, he didn't look away.

When she and Todoroki got close enough to the trio, Bakugou walked over to them.

He jerked a thumb in the direction of the field. "Round face, field, now."

How did people have conversations with him without strangling him? How did he even get a girlfriend or a stable group of friends?

He looked at her impatiently like she was wasting his time by existing.

Arrogant asshole. He probably wanted to scold her about the car accident. Again. She had already apologized but apparently it wasn't enough for him. But really, was anything ever enough for Bakugou fucking Katsuki?

Before she could reply, Todoroki narrowed his eyes. "She has a name."

Bakugou cocked his head to the side.

"Its Uraraka," Todoroki supplied.

"Good on you for remembering it Icy-hot but I wasn't talking to you so go give a weather forecast or whatever it is you do," Bakugou stepped around him.

"Its alright Todoroki-kun," Uraraka placed a hand on his shoulder, putting a stop to the building argument. "I'll see you in a bit."

He looked reluctant but after shooting Bakugou one last glare, he jogged away.

Ochako sighed. "What do you want? If this is about the car- "

"I don't hold onto grudges like a psychopath, fucking round face!" He shouted.

She thinks this is it. Bakugou has officially lost it.

"Stop shouting. I have no clue what you're talking about!" She yelled back.

A few people had turned around to look at them. Bakugou yelling was a normal occurrence but her yelling was not.

"I'm also not so egotistical that I can't remember anyone's name!" He continued.

"You literally just called me round face?"

"Its not my fault your parents weren't creative enough with names."

"Ego manic," Uraraka sighed. "But seriously I never said that about you."

"Yes, you did. In your letter."

"Why would I write you a letter? We live in 2019. Geez Bakugou, keep up."

"This fucking letter!" Bakugou pulled out an envelope from the pocket of his track pants and shoved it in her face. "You shouldn't point out my damn flaws when your memory is so trash."

The envelope he was holding looked identical to the-

No. No way.

She had written him a letter. The letter he was clutching in his hand, to be exact. Her handwriting and her specific brand of envelope. A letter she had written to free herself from an ill thought out crush on Bakugou in middle school was in his hand. Right now.

No, this could not be happening. It had to be a dream.

But it wasn't.

"You - how do you have that?" Her voice came out squeaky and dazed.

He stared at her like she was the stupidest person he had ever met. "It came in the mail, round face. Obviously."

Oh god. Her worst nightmare was coming true. She could faint right now. She wished she had some kind of superpower that could make her weightless so she could just float away from this situation and never look at Bakugou again.

"I wrote that a long time ago! Like a really, really long time ago," She rambled, hands flailing.

"No shit but why would you mail it to me now?"

"I didn't mail it. I'm not an idiot- "

"Questionable."

"It was ages ago. It doesn't even matter. Just give it to me," she reached for the letter, but he held it above his head.

"It's addressed to me. Why should I give it you?" Bakugou grinned like the cat who ate the canary and she hated him for it.

"Because I never meant for you to have it," Uraraka almost screamed, trying to keep herself calm.

He handed it back to her. "Whatever."

"Thanks," she backed from him, to piece this situation together when his hand grabbed her wrist.

"Look, about the whole first kiss thing, you should have said something." He avoids her eyes, hands shoved back in his pockets.

"It - I - That - its all okay! First kisses have to happen with someone right?!" Uraraka squeaked out, blood pooling in her cheeks at the embarrassment of it all.

Not waiting for his reply, Uraraka sprinted as quickly as she could to the girl's locker room, making sure Cementos didn't spot her.

 _Dear Bakugou-kun,_

 _Did you know that when you kissed me, I would fall for you? Did you do it on purpose? Sometimes I think, of course you did. You need EVERYONE to adore you and think you're the most important person in a room. I hate that about you. Because everyone does adore you, even Deku follows you around like a puppy. Not me though. Not anymore._

 _In order to show you how much I don't like you, here's all your worst qualities:_

 _You just assume everyone wants to do what you want to do. What if someone doesn't want to go to the park everyday? It doesn't matter because its either your way or the highway._

 _You're so egotistical you can't remember anyone's name and make up stupid nicknames for them that make absolutely no sense. As if the rest of us aren't special enough to have our name remembered by you._

 _You're so good at everything, you excel at every stupid thing ever. You can even chop vegetables better than the rest of us._

 _You hold grudges like a psychopath. START FORGIVING PEOPLE, KATSUKI!_

 _You kissed me because of a spin the bottle game. You could have refused, you're Bakugou Katsuki, nobody would have said anything. You would have been in the clear. But no, you had to take my first kiss like that, didn't you?! My first kiss was supposed to be special. I've pictured it countless times. It would be sparks and fireworks and life changing. I didn't have any of that. Thanks to you!_

 _The worst part is, that kiss that felt like nothing special made me like you. I never liked you before, never even thought twice about you. You're good looking sure but personality should count for something._

 _So that's why I think you kissed me on purpose. To make me see you that way. Well it worked. Mission accomplished. From that moment on, I saw it all._

 _Even though you're a jerk and you don't deserve it, here's the things I like about you:_

 _When everyone had that phase of skipping school to go to skate parks and meet girls, you never followed them, you showed up to class on time everyday and nobody thought you were uncool for it._

 _You stay extra late to help the other boys who struggle with soccer even though you act like its for your own practice._

 _Whenever you have money, you always pay for everyone's ice cream sundaes._

 _After that kiss I liked you for a long while, but I know you'll never feel the same. But you've probably never felt that way. People like you always get what you want. It was easier after you and Deku fell out and now that the year is almost over, I'd like to say I'm over you. I'm immune to Bakugou-mania. One dose in a simple kiss and now I never have to worry about you again._

 _Ochako Uraraka._

* * *

What if...What if Bakugou was just the beginning? What if all her other letters got sent out too? To Mirio-senpai.

To Deku.

Oh my god, Deku.

She leaped up from the toilet. She had to put a stop to the letters. Now.

She faked a stomach-ache in front of Cementos and Todoroki. Todoroki gave her a questioning look but Cementos dismissed her into recovery girl's care.

Uraraka ran all the way to the parking lot. Her mind was in shambles and coherent thoughts were hard to process.

Deku. Letters. The truth.

She forced herself to run to the bus stop.

Once she'd made it home, she made a dash for the hello kitty purse, but it was gone. She scrounged every inch of her room. She looked in places she knew it couldn't possibly be. The hello kitty purse had disappeared.

Uraraka slumped against her bedroom door.

She had just lost her most intimate possessions that gave an insight into feelings she didn't want to process. It was like the bad movies that Nejire-senpai always made her watch. The one where the girl is utterly humiliated and finds love through the humiliation because she's forced close to the handsome boy. Except that will never happen to Ochako. Her handsome boy was her best friend's ex boyfriend. In her movie, she was just going to end up humiliated, not just at the hands of one handsome guy but three of them. And it was going to end with her having to be home schooled because she couldn't deal with the embarrassment and end up alone due to emotional scarring _and-_

Oh kami.

She pulled her knees up to her chest. She didn't want to end up alone.

Her phone blinks next to her with a text from Deku.

 **Deku:** _Hey are you okay? Todoroki said you weren't feeling well. Just wanted to talk to you. Can I come over?_

Uraraka turned off her phone and shoved it in a drawer before burying herself underneath the covers.

* * *

Bakugou had put his bag and headphones in his car when Deku walked up to him all twiddling thumbs and shaking shoulders.

"What do you want?" Bakugou spat, closing the passenger door.

"I - I was wondering if you could give me a ride home, Kaa-chan?"

Bakugou stared.

"Its Uraraka-chan. Its just - she didn't reply to my text yesterday and Iida's staying after practice for student council and so is Todoroki because you know Momo's vice president and I don't know who else to ask- "

"Shut up," Bakugou said and Deku's lips slammed shut. "Why should I care about any of this?" He opened the door to the driver's seat, annoyed that he wasn't in his car already.

"W-Well," Deku scratched the back of his head. "We are teammates and teammates are supposed to help each other. And I'm really worried about Uraraka. There was this letter and You know what? Its fine I'll take the bus somehow- "

That caught his attention. "Did you say letter?"

Deku nodded before digging out an envelope identical to the one he'd received out of his bag.

Of course, he wasn't the only one. Of course, round face had sent a letter to her one true love. And with the way Deku was stressing, it was clear that he thought something of it. Something he didn't want to admit to himself.

"Your little fangirl wrote you a love letter, huh?"

"No! It's not a love letter. I swear it's not," Deku pleaded but the little shit had never been a good liar.

Biting back a smirk, he said. "Get in the car, Deku."

When they reached the Uraraka residence, Deku got out of the car agonizingly slow and his eyes darted between the letter in his hands and her front door for a good few seconds.

Bakugou was just about to roll down the window and yell at him to make up his mind when he finally rang the doorbell.

Ochako's dad was the one who opened the door.

Why had Katsuki stayed in his car to watch the disaster unfold from a far? It could be his delight at watching others fail. It could just be plain curiosity. Hard to say.

A blob of brown hair caught his attention and he leaned forward in his seat.

It was round face.

She was sprinting out of her back door and onto her neighbour's side. She looked back to make sure Deku could not see her and - clad in fuzzy pink pajama pants and a cookie monster hoodie - she scrambled up the wooden ladder leading to her neighbour's upstairs room.

The ridiculousness of it all made Bakugou choke out a laugh before driving away.

* * *

The way it happens, like all disasters, is slowly and then all at once. All the events of the morning coinciding.

If Uraraka hadn't taken the late bus that morning after getting her parents to swear they'd look through the spring-cleaning stuff for her hello kitty purse, she wouldn't have been five minutes late to first period.

If she hadn't been five minutes late to first period, Deku would have had no way to catch her at her locker that morning. And if Bakugou hadn't spent extra time at soccer practice, he wouldn't have been walking in from the double doors down the hall from her locker.

And maybe, just maybe, her own personal train wreck would not have happened.

Uraraka had been too focused looking down at her phone to notice Deku standing at her locker until it was too late.

"I've been trying to reach you," Deku looked equal parts confused and nervous. "What's going on Uraraka?" He took the letter out of his pocket.

"I don't…I don't know," she doesn't know what to tell him.

"You wrote this letter, right?"

"I um," Uraraka gently accepted the letter, a sudden urge to burn it.

Deku hesitantly reaches for her hand. "Its okay, I just want to know if you wrote this recently?"

"No!" She said instantly. "I mean no, I wrote it a long time ago." She forced herself to laugh. "I don't even remember how long ago."

"But you mentioned some stuff that happened a couple of years ago," He squeezed her hand. Good old Deku, always trying to make her feel better.

Uraraka snatches her hand back and turns to open her locker, ignoring the hurt look on his face. "I just had a mini crush on you before everything with you and Tsu. Forever ago. Its not that big of a deal." She started putting her school supplies inside her locker to keep her hands from shaking.

"Why didn't you ever say anything? I…" He's looking at her with so much confusion and something else, something deeper.

He's never looked at her like that before, like she's the only person in the world that exists right now. It's the way he looked at Tsu.

Tsu. Oh god. I can't.

She slammed her locker shut, interrupting him from saying another word. She didn't think she could handle it.

"I'm dating someone," Uraraka blurted out.

Deku gaped. "I'm sorry, what?"

Oh shit. What is she even saying?

"Uh yeah, I'm seeing somebody right now that I really really like so I'd appreciate it if you just ignored this letter." She shook the letter like it didn't mean absolutely everything to her and stuffed in the pocket of her hoodie. "I don't even know how it got sent it. It was a long time ago and its not like I have any feelings for you now or anything." She laughed awkwardly. "So lets just not say anything to Tsuyu about it, yeah?"

"Yeah," He nodded, looking more confused than ever.

"Great. Thanks, Deku," She's almost away from the situation, ready to walk away when he stopped her.

"Who's the guy you're dating?"

She swallowed. "The guy I'm dating?"

"Yeah."

That's when she spotted him. Bakugou Katsuki walking down the hallway in his gym clothes, a towel wrapped around his neck. It was clear he'd just come from the field after practice. He looked weirdly attractive in that moment.

"It's Bakugou. I'm dating Bakugou!"

The bell rings and she rushed away from Deku, ignoring his calls for her to wait and straight into Bakugou's arms.

Uraraka grabbed the towel around his neck from both ends and yanked his lips down to hers. The adrenaline must be pumping through her veins because she has no idea what gave her the courage to do this.

"What the fuck- "

Her lips swallowed his shocked curses.

First thought, it's a lot different from kissing him in spin in the bottle in middle school. Second thought, Deku better be watching or she had just embarrassed herself for nothing.

After about five seconds, he kisses her back. His muscled arms wrap around her tiny body and its an entirely new sensation; a better sensation than she would ever care to admit. His lips move against hers so softly, so tentatively, she didn't think it was possible coming from him.

When they break apart, her heart is beating wildly, and she slowly opens her eyes.

The expression that greeted her was amusement, not the anger she'd been expecting.

"Thanks," she said sincerely.

"Yeah," He said, lips titled into a smirk

And as quick as it had happened, she jolted out of his arms and fled.

* * *

Bakugou had been innocently minding his own business, just on his way to first period math after a good hour of practice with Kirishima when round face comes sprinting towards him and _kisses him_.

She grabs him by the towel and fucking _kisses_ him.

He can barely get his "what the fuck" out before she plants one on him.

Bakugou had no fucking idea why she would pull something like this, he'd already made it clear he wasn't interested in whatever schoolgirl crush she used to have on him.

He's about to shove her off him and give her a verbal beating when he catches sight of Deku standing by the lockers, watching them with a heartbroken look on his face.

Deku had feelings for round face.

It all comes together in his head in an instant. How he's going to get back at Deku for ruining his big moment, how he's going to take an opportunity away from him.

Bakugou wraps his arms around Uraraka's waist and kisses her back deeply. He can feel her body stiffen for a moment before melting into the kiss.

It's a good kiss, he grudgingly admits to himself. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that.

They break apart and she slowly opens her eyes, looking entirely dazed.

"Thanks," she said.

No, thank _you_.

"Yeah," Bakugou said, smirking.

The plan formed perfectly. He was going to get with Deku's fangirl.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey again, y'all! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry for such a late update. As always, tell me your thoughts (what you liked, what you hated, and what you wanna see.) Come visit me on my tumblr: ttodomomos with your questions and what not. Until next time!


End file.
